Samurai Miko
by Silversun XD
Summary: Kagome has been reincarnated to live in the same era as the Sakakido twins! Now she has to remember her past life while living a new one while as going through Samurai High School drama this time instead of running around ancient Japan defeating demons, only now she is going to be battling gender issues and to deal with hormonal teenagers! i own nothing


Prologue

Hi everyone, my name is Kagome Neutral. My race is the Neutranions from planet Everway in the next galaxy over from the Milky Way. My parents are immigrants from our planet so I was born on Earth.

If you are some of the few who remembers Kagome Higurashi, the Shikon Miko, is me, then no. Well, not exactly. She was incarnation after living in the feudal era with her husband InuYasha happily. I know this because I have her memories and, secretly, her miko abilities. Even so, I also have the same raven black hair (though I was able to get it past my waist to my knees in a style like my female friend), the sapphire blue eyes, and short stature (5'1) as Kagome Higurashi, but that is all. Right now I am 14, am going on 15 years old. My family is in the middle class so we don't have to worry about money.

But anyhow, I bet you guys are wondering how my race is different than humans. True, we look just like humans, but there is just one thing that sets us apart. My race doesn't have a gender until you are of age (19 to 20 years old). When we are children, we don't think about it, but when we are teenagers we do. When we are teenagers, we start to dress as what gender we would prefer when we decide. Then when we are 19, we do trails of 6 months each of each gender (6 months female; 6 months male) to see which we like best and stay that way when we are 20 and until we die.

The way we change in gender is by our hormones, Female: estrogen; Male: testosterone. From the moment we are born until we start to decide, we have an absolute perfect balance of those two hormones so our body remains neither until we want to escalate either of the hormones. If I wanted to be a guy, then my mind tells the body to raise the testosterone levels to acquire the right parts to be a guys and our features get more angled and muscular. If I wanted to be a girl, then my mind would do the same only with estrogen to get breasts, vagina, and a uterus and our features are manipulated to be softer and round. Though for choosing either, we retain our basic features, but we can choose what to look like. For example: longer or shorter hair, be short or tall, color skin, ect; stuff like that. We all start off pale skinned but our other features depend on our parents like I have my mother's dark hair while I got my father's eyes. He had shiny blond hair and mother has chocolate brown eyes.

Well, now that you guys know all about the boring stuff, right now I'm walking around in the lower parts of society to visit my friends. They are twins by the way and have the whole gender swap in their personality, and the other races call mine gender confused. The girl, Tsukiko, acts more like a boy with training and personal views but can be a girl in moments around a certain sempai at that one dojo we went to together when we were younger. Her younger brother, Kou, acts more girly with _really_ good cooking and house chores.

Oh, I see them right now. I start to run after them. I smiled at them bickering to each other. Tsukiko had 3 grannies on her back while Kou was barely carrying their bags. I was able to catch the big bag as Kou lost balance. Being neither gender, I was stronger than a female but weaker than a male … normally for the others of my race. I train with Tsukiko whenever I can even if I do train on my own too. It is always fun to do it with her.

We were merrily on our way when a guy with two older men on either side of him in suits came through complaining loudly about my friend's neighborhood. I got a cold fury going on until I would snap. Then a crook came running with a women's purse, the women for someone to help her. I adjusted the bag around my shoulders, then, Tsukiko and I ran after him after warning the grannies to hold on tight. We both kneed the jerk in the face while we were running. We apologized over our shoulders, but we just speed up to the crook. While Tsikiko threatened the man to give it back I took back the purse and rounded him a kick in the back of his head as punishment.

The woman was thanking us when she confused my friends' gender,

"Such a kind young ladies, isn't she?"

Granny #1 said, "And such a strong, brave young men~"

They were both wrong on my friends' gender, but when they referred to me as both the girl the purse lady and young man from granny #1. I didn't correct them like Tsukiko and Kou did since I didn't have a gender nor did I care. We were walking to the Sakakido's house hold to hang out. Though, Kou did point out something which could have solved the gender confusion easily if Tsukiko didn't bind her breasts.

"It's surprising that the three women riding on your back didn't notice anything."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

I glanced at my chest, remembering when I was Kagome Higurashi. She had a B- or C-cup chest, but Tsukiko had them like D-cup at least. If I were going to be a girl, I would like to have them that big and have an hourglass figure like my incarnation. I sighed and looked at them. I had both of my friends' skills, but my personality goes more boyish like Tsukiko. Speaking of whom,

"What are you two taking about?"

Kou and I shared a glance, "_Nothing~_"

We were then stopped by a shout from the upper-class jerk. I heard the crowds' muttering. Tsukiko both deadpanned a look at the jerk.

{K – Kagome ; T – Tsukiko ; K – Kou}

T - "What, Oh, it's you?"

K & T – "You're a disgrace to the Samurai name."

The jerk made an offended, "What!"

K – "Supreme Commander Habama said it himself did he not?"

T – "'A Samurai must protect the weak'"

The crowd agreed with us adamantly. Some men shouted,

"You tell him, boys!"

Tsukiko didn't like to be referred to as a boy so she shouted at them. Then there was a silence as a dog pissed on the upper-class jerk. I laughed uproariously with the crowd with Tsukiko just staring at the scene blankly, as the jerk shouted at us to remember this. I stopped laughing when I heard that.

K & T – "Who the hell is going to remember you!"

T – "Kou! You say something too!"

K – "But, I have nothing to say~"

A little later we got to the twin's home, I greeted their parents as the twins recounted their day. Their dad flipped out when heard that Tsukiko and I kneed an upper-class samurai. I laughed it off. I went with Kou to help make cookies with his mother while making Tsukiko and I's 6 egg energy drink. I came out to give Tsukiko's drink when I saw that she was trying to intimidate her father. I shook my head and smiled.

When I came time to leave, I had my bag of cookies and said good bye. It was dark, but I was strong enough to kick anyone's ass if they try anything.

I can't wait for tomorrow!

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

What do you guys think? To me it's pretty good but if there is anything you guy want to say, review! XD


End file.
